


Hello Old Friend

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since My Chem broke up. But now, it looks like they're getting back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Old Friend

_"Gerard?"_

_Gerard looked up from his drawing. "Frank..."_

_"Gerard, I miss you... I miss the band..."_

_"I know. I do too.... I really do..."_

_"I already talked to Ray and Mikey... What do you say? Is it hello old friend for My Chem?"_

_"For the band... Yes. But for us, I was hoping it would be more like... Hello, my love."_

_"I would like that..."_

Gerard snapped out of the daydream. Because that was all it was, of course. A daydream. The band was over, and Gerard and Frank had gone their separate ways. They were friends, but they hardly ever talked anymore. And they were just friends... And they had grown apart over the years.

The thought brought Gerard to tears. Once, they had been inseparable...

Tears fell on the paper, and Gerard cursed himself for crying as he tried to fix his ruined drawing.

He finally gave up and laid his head down on the table in defeat.

"It still looks nice," said a voice, and Gerard looked up to see a teenage girl holding his drawing. "You're very talented. It is not ruined, Gerard Way. If you just trace it on another sheet of paper, it will be fine."

"How do you know my name?" He asked, then realized that h was a celebrity, of course she knew his name...

"It is on the paper," she replied. "Though it took me a moment to figure it out, it was a bit smudged. You have been crying, that I can also see by the paper. Many tears you cried that fell on this page. You are... Missing something, or perhaps someone. I believe he is missing you as well."

"What makes you think that?" 

"Because if I am correct, he is here. Turn around, Gerard Way."

Gerard turned around to see Frank standing there. The smaller man flung himself at Gerard, hugging him tightly. 

"Hello, old friend," he murmured.

"Hello, my love," Gerard replied. Frank was a bit surprised, then he kissed Gerard tenderly, wiping away the tears.

"Hello, my love. I'm here. Don't cry anymore, my love. I'm here, and I'll never leave you again."

 

 


End file.
